From the Streets
by Emmi30307
Summary: Robin finds a girl on the streets, will he ask her to join the team or will she tear the team apart Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1:**

**Her? :**

My breathing was labored. Heavy footsteps were following me, I didn't know how much longer I could run. Turning off the deserted road seemed a good idea, but it was a big mistake that I instantly regretted. I was trapped. I turned around to see my attacker smile. "Nowhere left to go now" he was slowly advancing. I backed up emitting a small gasp when my back hit the wall behind me. The man punched me in the stomach taking my breath away. I doubled over in pain as he hit the back of my head forcing me to my hands and knees. I braced myself for the next hit, but it never came. I looked up to see the man pinned to the wall halfway down the alley we were in. Seizing my chance I struggled to my feet and ran as fast as I could. I pushed myself to go faster when I once again heard someone behind me, "Wait" the person called out. I didn't look back; it was getting harder and harder for me to keep moving forward as it was. I was tired. I tripped over something and fell to the ground landing under a lamp post scraping me knee ripping my jeans more so. The person who had been chasing me stopped just out of reach of the light. "Leave me alone" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. I crawled backwards a few inches. "It's ok I'm not here to hurt you" the voice was soft almost as if its owner didn't want to scare me more than I already was. "I just want to help you" The voice continued. "Who are you?" I asked still wary. "I'm Robin leader of the Teen Titans" Robin said moving into the light so she could see him. I looked away in shame; here I was in torn and muddy clothes with Robin, The Robin in front of me. _He's cuter in person than in the pictures in the papers. _The thought flashed across my mind. I watched him carefully as he looked me up and down. "Will you let me help you?" Robin asked. I looked at my scraped knee before nodding to him. I watched him take out some bandages from his belt. "Thank you" I said quietly. "No problem. How old are you?" He asked looking up from my knee. "Almost 16" I told him. "That's cool, where are you from?" I shrugged as if it didn't matter. And it didn't matter anymore, I couldn't go back now. He looked up when I didn't answer. I shivered as a cold breeze rose. "It's a little cold to be out without a jacket, don't you think?" he asked jokingly. I got off the ground and started walking away saying "Don't have one." Robin jogged to catch up with me. "Where are you going" I shrugged again but kept walking.

**Robin:**

"What about your parents, do they know where you are?" I asked her. She looked at the sky. "They're gone, have been for a while" she said never breaking her stride. I moved in front of the girl. "Do you need a place to stay?" She tried to side step me but I gently grabbed her shoulders. "How about you come back to Titans Tower with me?" I offered not wanting to just leave her out on the streets. She looked up at me with momentarily shining eyes before she wrenched herself from my grip and turned around so her back was to me. "Why does it matter to you?" Her voice was flat, like she lost the will to feel. "I lost my parents when I was young, I lived on the streets until Batman found and took me in. I don't want to see someone stuck out here when there's plenty of space at the tower." I told her. _She seems scared and shy; I really don't want her to spend another night on the streets._ "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around" She said before walking back the way we had come. I grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving. "Somehow I doubt that. I'm not going to let you spend another night out here. I'll take you to the tower and we can figure the rest out in the morning." She nodded and we went to where the R-Cycle was parked and went back to the tower.

Should i continue...tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**From the Streets:**

_Thoughts _

"Speech"

**Chapter 2:**

Robin was leading her through the tower when something occurred to him. "You know, I still don't know your name." She stopped to look at him. "It's Raven" she told him quietly. _Her name seems perfect with her violet hair and eyes. _Robin thought looking at her. "It suits you" he smiled at her. She jumped slightly when yelling started below them. "Sorry about that, the others must still be awake" Robin apologized. Raven just looked at the floor and kept walking down the hall.

"You can stay here; there is a private bathroom as well." Robin informed her opening the door to a spacious guest room. "I'll come to check on you in a bit alright?" Raven nodded her thanks and let the door close behind her. Robin made his way down to the living room to find out what all the yelling was about. His thoughts were filled with Raven and he found himself wondering why he was thinking about her.

When he walked into the living room he found Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy fighting. _I wonder what it's about this time. Probably another video game. _His suspicions were proven correct when he saw them gesturing at the T.V. "Isn't it a little late for this?" Robin asked pinching the bridge of his nose. The arguing stopped when they noticed their leader in the room. But it quickly started up again, when they started accusing each other of cheating. It took Robin a while to regain control over his team mates; but after some harsh threats involving the training schedule the finally stopped. "Just let it go. It's too late for this and it IS just a game." Robin watched them trudge upstairs to their rooms and ran his fingers through his hair. Sighing he grabbed some left over pizza from the fridge and went back upstairs to check on Raven before he went to bed. _She seems like a good kid, I wonder how long she's been on the streets. _Robin's train of thought stopped when he saw her door. Knocking lightly so he wouldn't wake her, he called "Raven, its Robin" There was a small crash on the other side of the door before it opened. "What" She asked without emotion. "Are you ok, I heard a crash" Robin asked worried about her. "Everything's fine, I just knocked something over" and with that Raven shut the door before leaning on it. She sighed when his footsteps continued down the hall. Lying on the bed Raven thought _he looked so worried. Maybe I should just tell him…_ She drifted off to sleep before she could finish that thought.

Raven's stomach woke her up the next morning. Still in her muddy and torn clothes Raven cracked open the door to her room and cautiously left in search of food. While Raven was wandering in the halls looking for the kitchen she realized just how big Titans Tower really was. "Lost?" Robins amused voice came from behind her. Shocked Raven spun around ready to run, causing the light bulb over head to explode. She saw Robin looking at the broken bulb over them. "Did you do that?" His voice wasn't accusing, just curious. Raven wouldn't meet his eyes (mask). "It's ok if you did, I'm not mad or anything" Robin reached to put a hand on her shoulder. Raven shied away from his touch saying "I have magic powers." Robin nodded almost as if he was expecting her to say that. "How about we go have some breakfast" Robin suggested hearing her stomach growling. Ravens cheeks burned bright red in embarrassment. Raven fought down the blush as Robin showed her where the kitchen was.

Raven sat at the table while Robin made eggs, bacon and toast. Giving Raven her plate he sat down across from her at the table. "Why didn't you tell me you had powers?" Robin asked her. "I didn't want you to know" Ravens voice was emotionless. "You could live here and be a Titan; you would be a great addition to the team. The only other girl is Starfire." Robin said nearly begging her to join. "My magic is too dangerous. I'm too dangerous." She told him quietly. "I doubt that" Robin said gently. Raven slowly ate a piece of bacon, buying herself some time. "I'm dangerous...I can't, excuse me." Raven got up and left to go to the bathroom they had passed earlier on their way to the kitchen. Going in Raven locked the door behind her and leaned on the sink. Raven looked in the mirror thinking _Why does he have to be so nice, seem to actually care? I wish I had just run last night when I had had the chance to_. Raven felt defeated. Taking deep breaths Raven calmed down and went back to the kitchen. She heard arguing coming from the other side of the doors. She entered and stopped frozen in her tracks to find the gazes of three strangers on her. The arguing had promptly ceased and the one that was half man half robot asked angrily "Who are you and how did you get in here?" Nervous Raven ignored the question and looked for Robin without moving or speaking. The short green skinned boy turned into a lion as the half man half robot took a threatening step forward. "Cyborg, Beastboy easy. I brought her here last night." Raven pivoted to see Robin standing behind her. "Her name is Raven, I helped her out last night and she needed a place to stay." Robin finished. An orange skinned girl flew up to Raven speaking very fast. "Hello I am Starfire. Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" Raven tried to back away but bumped into Robin causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. "How long is she staying?" Beastboy asked his leader once again in his normal form. "I was hoping she would join the team" Robin told them smiling at Raven. "So you got powers." Cyborg asked her. It was more of a statement than a question. Raven cast an uneasy glance around the surrounding teens before conjuring her magic, turning into a black raven and flying strait through the ceiling. "Where is she going?" Starfire asked no one in particular. "If she goes straight up, the roof." Cyborg answered her looking at the door as it closed behind Robin.

_That could have gone better_ thought Robin. He ran right to the roof knowing that it was unlikely that she would dwell in the tower now. Silently he opened the door to the roof. _Why do I care if she stays or not? _He wondered but didn't bother to linger on the thought. "Raven" he called gently as he approached not wanting to scare her. Raven jumped and quietly swore under her breath when something exploded nearby. "Why did you tell them about my powers? They'll just...I need to go" Raven turned her back to him ready to fly away but he grabbed her wrist. A rock below them exploded. "Why do you want to leave?" Robin asked looking hurt. "I want to stay but I can't." Raven looked out at the water surrounding the tower. "Why can't you stay" Raven hung her head. "I'm dangerous" she whispered. "How are you dangerous?" Robin asked not believing it. Raven didn't answer and looked at her feet. "Raven, look at me" he said gently. She still didn't look up Robin put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she would have to look at him. "I can't fully control my magic" Raven admitted shamefully. She looked at the door as the others walked onto the roof. "Hey uh, Raven, look we didn't mean to scare you off or anything. It's just that it's not every day that we might get a new addition to the family." Cyborg spoke for the group. "I'm not promising I'll stay but I'm willing to try to be a Titan." Raven told them. She looked at Robin and he smiled at her. "Yay!" Starfire cheered clapping her hands overjoyed.

Raven had been on the team almost two weeks. Robin had long since taken her to get a costume and paint and furniture for her room. She had trained with the team and fought in her first battle.

Raven was naturally quiet but she tried to be social and spend time with everyone but all her attempts ended with something breaking and her leaving to go meditate on the roof or in her room. Usually the reason for her lapse in control had something to do with Beastboy. He was always getting on her nerves. He never knew when to quit and just leave Raven alone.

It was early afternoon and Raven had been meditating in her room when the alarm went off. Ever since she had started meditating and controlling her emotions Raven had better control over her powers and she wasn't as worried about using them anymore. Raven teleported to the living room. "Ok team the H.I.V.E is at the bridge" Robin told them before everyone ran out of the room. Raven quickly followed wondering _Who Is the hive?_

They flew to the bridge where three people were waiting for them. "Titans Go!" Robin cried as he and Cyborg started fighting a short bald boy (Gizmo). Beastboy and Starfire went for the tall muscly one (Mammoth) and Raven took the pink haired girl (Jinx). "So it's true, Robbie found someone new" Jinx said throwing a spell at Raven who easily dodged. She bit back a retort and focused all her energies on hitting Jinx with her black magic. Raven got momentarily distracted when Beastboy was thrown past the two spell casting sorceresses. Jinx noticed and took the advantage and punched Raven in the stomach forcing her to double over in pain. Jinx danced back a few feet and threw a spell at Raven knocking her off the edge of the bridge and into the dark freezing river below them.


	3. Chapter 3

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 3:**

**Raven:**

I was sinking fast. Everything was going black and I needed air. I tried to take a breath but sucked in a mouthful of water. My body was numb with cold. I had begun slipping in and out of consciousness when a strong arm wrapped itself around my waist. It pulled be to what must have been to the surface even if I couldn't tell. I tried to stay awake as the arm moved from my waist to my back and under my knees. My head rested against the chest of my rescuer. "Take her to the tower" I felt myself being passed. I fell asleep sometime before we made it back.

**Normal:**

Robin ran up behind Jinx knocking her out with a single blow to the back of her head with his bow staph. Running as fast as he could Robin dropped his staff and dived into the rushing river below.

**Raven:**

It was dark, I couldn't see anything. The first thing that came to my mind was being back in the water. I tried to move but found I couldn't. Panicking I started trying to see or feel something, anything that would tell me I was safe. Managing to open my eyes I realized someone had my hand. My vision was to blurry to tell who though. They squeezed gently saying "Go back to sleep, you're not fully healed yet" Listening to the voice I went back to sleep.

**Normal:**

"Man, it's almost two in the morning" Cyborg said walking into the med lab. Robin was in the same place he had been since they had gotten back to the tower, sitting right next to Raven's bed. "So." Robin replied absentmindedly. _Why did I let her fight Jinx alone? I should have fought with her. Raven almost died tonight and its-_ Robin was dragged out of his thoughts by Cyborg. "Man I know you're worried, we all are. But you really outta let me check you. That water was really cold" Robin angrily got out of his chair. "I don't care. I-we almost lost her tonight Cy. She's STILL barely breathing" Robin punched a hole in the wall. "Maybe worried is an understatement." Cyborg muttered checking Raven's vitals again. "I can't lose her Cyborg" The Boy Wonder said preventing his voice from cracking. _God he sounds like he's giving in. He never gives up._ Cyborg thought. Cyborg ran some of Ravens blood though the computer. "Come here, I think you'll want to see this" Cyborg motioned for his friend to come over. Robin took the analysis and stared at it unbelievingly. "This is Ravens blood" he whispered out of shock. According to this Raven was HALF DEMON. "I take it you didn't know" Cyborg guessed looking at his leaders expression. The Boy Wonder shook his head. "Don't tell the other two, I want to talk to her when- errr if she wakes up" Robin said once again sitting in the chair by Ravens bed side. "She will wake up. She's strong" Cyborg told him before leaving the room.

Robin sat by Ravens bed for a long time. Raven started thrashing in her sleep. Robin pinned her shoulders to the bed. It was a few minutes before she was calm again and he could let go. He sat down again and took her hand in his own. Robin watched her eyes flutter open. "Go back to sleep you're not fully healed yet" Robin said quietly. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and watched her go back to sleep. "She's going to be ok. You see that now right?" Cyborg said walking back in. "Yeah I see that now" Robin said absentmindedly rubbing the inside of her wrist with his thumb. "How long have you been standing there?" Robin asked casting a glance at the cybernetic teen. "Long enough. Why don't you go get some sleep and I'll stay here with her" Cyborg offered. Robin shook his head slowly and stood up to stretch. "No thanks, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway" Cyborg crossed his arms ready for the argument to come. "You need rest. I'm going to stay here and watch Raven" he assured his leader once more. "But you don't- ughhh" Robin was beginning to get irritated. "Seriously man, I know you care about her, we all do. She's like a little sister to me" Cyborg informed Robin. Robin opened his mouth to say something but a moan from behind stopped him. They turned around to see Raven waking up.

Her eyes slowly opened and Robin smiled. "Ugh it's too bright in here" Raven muttered trying to sit up. A sharp pain in her stomach caused her flop back down on the bed. "Glad to see you awake Dark Girl" Cyborg said once again checking her vitals to make sure all was right with her before he unhooked her. "Can I go back to my room" Raven asked tiredly. "You need to stay here and rest" Raven sighed. "I can rest in my room too you know" she pointed out emotionless as ever. "Ok as long as you take it easy for a while" Cyborg conceded. Robin tried to help her to her feet but she pushed him away saying she could get up on her own. Raven nodded her thanks to Cyborg and teleported out of the room before either of them could change their minds or protest.


	4. Chapter 4

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 4:**

Raven changed into a baggy shirt and sweatpants. The clock in her room read 4:28 am. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep she went quietly up to the roof. Walking on the roof she found the perfect spot where she could sit and not be seen by anyone who came up there. She sat in a shadowed corner and curled up in a ball. Raven would occasionally drift off but jerk herself awake from nightmares breathing heavily.

After Raven had teleported out of the med lab Cyborg went to get some much needed sleep. Robin on the other hand wanted nothing more than to go and talk to her to make sure she was really alright but was determined to wait and let her rest first. So trying to kill some time he went to shower and put on a clean uniform. He took his time just barely managing to kill an hour by cleaning his room.

Beastboy was in the kitchen digging through the fridge looking for his tofu when Robin walked in. "Hey Beastboy, have you seen Raven" Robin was surprised that the green changeling was even up this early. He never was up before noon. "No, have you tried her room. She's always in there" Beastboy said shoveling his food in his mouth. "Yeah she's not in there." He had been knocking on her door for the past ten minutes. Robin walked into the hall thinking about Raven's favorite places in the tower. _The roof!_ Other than her room it was Raven's favorite spot.

Robin opened the roof door and looked around for the young sorceress. He couldn't see her but he knew Raven was up there somewhere. Robin walked around the roof looking. He found her in a corner made by the game shed and the door. Raven had her knees pulled to her chest with her head against the wall. Robin sat down next to her without saying anything. He didn't want to break the silence; he just wanted her to know that he was there if she needed him. "Why are you up here?" Raven asked looking at the water in front of them. "I wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok." Robin said looking at her. "Even after I pushed you away?" Raven was quiet. "Of course…have you gotten any sleep" Robin could see dark circles under her eyes. "No, every time I fall asleep I feel like.." a tear slipped out and the rest followed. Raven couldn't bring herself to stop them. "Like you're back in the water" Robin finished understanding completely. Robin pulled her close as she wept.

The days following Raven's near drowning were busy. Robin and Cyborg had agreed not to confront Raven about her blood. They knew how much she liked her privacy and that she would tell them when she was ready for everyone to know. They were just going to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't put anyone in danger.

As the months passed the warm weather left sending colder weather to take its place. The calls to save the city lessened. Apparently not even villains liked the cold. With the calls being few and far between the Titans had time to relax and enjoy themselves. The team had gone out shopping and Raven had the tower to herself. That's the way she like it, the quiet made it easy to concentrate on her meditation. "Raven" Beastboy yelled loudly walking into the living room with the others. Raven fell to the floor with a 'thump'. Standing up she shot a glare at them before using her powers to lift Beastboy by his ankle and tossing him across the room. He hit one of the walls and Raven smiled inwardly at her handiwork and left to go finish her meditation in her room. She had been staying in her room more and more these days. The others just put too much strain in her emotions. Raven had just found her center again and was chanting "Azerath Materion Zinthose" when someone called "Raven". "What do you want?" Raven growled through the door still floating four feet over her bed. She knew who it was and she didn't exactly want to talk to him at the moment. She wasn't stable enough for what he did to her emotions. "Can we talk?" He asked. Raven went and opened her door a few inches. "What do you want Robin?" she asked him again. "We're putting on a movie and were wondering if you wanted to come watch it with us?" Robin asked hoping she would want to. Raven's heart skipped a beat and her emotions spiked. Not trusting her voice she just shrugged. She left her room and went to the living room with the Boy Wonder walking next to her.

The others were glad to see that Raven wanted to watch the movie with them. "What movie are we watching?" Raven asked sounding bored. "It's called 'A Spirit's Haunt' it's a horror Rae" Cyborg told her. "It's Raven" She corrected him. "This movie is going to FREAK. YOU. OUT!" Beastboy said in a scary voice. "I highly doubt it" Raven muttered. "Please friend, begin the movie" Starfire said excitedly, Raven rolled her eyes at them. Beastboy played the movie and claimed his seat beside Cyborg. It was about this group of friends. And all but one mysteriously disappears. Strange things begin happening to her. "Her friends were doing those things the whole time" Cyborg said "And she killed herself just to get away from it" Robin said. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing. Raven pulled her hood up to hide how much the movie affected her. "Well did I tell you or did I tell you!" Beastboy boasted. "Come on Raven you can't say that movie wasn't creepy" Beastboy stood in front of her. "I'm going to bed" Raven droned emotionlessly. She got off the couch and went to her room. Raven changed and crawled into her soft bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 5:**

Raven was standing in the living room. Her face was paler than it should be. Her mouth was in a perfect "O". The whole room was bathed in blood. Everything from floor to ceiling had blood on it. Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin were strewn across the room either on the floor or lying across various pieces of furniture. They were all covered in blood and…DEAD. "No" she whispered. Raven ran over to Robin who was on the floor not too far away. His body was fading away. Looking around Raven saw that all her friends were fading away. Their spirits stayed a little longer than their bodies did but before long those were gone too. Raven fell to her knees and screamed "Noooooooooooooo"

Robin barged into the room ready to fight off the attacker. Robin scanned the room. Other than himself and the lone figure in bed no one else was in there. "No, you're not real" The figure was breathing heavily. "It's just another vision" She said over and over. "Rae, I'm real. 'm right here." Robin said walking to her bed just as the others came in ready for battle. "What happened?" They all asked walking up to her bed. Raven looked at them and said "No, this is just a vision. It can't be true" Robin pitied her, she seemed so scared. "Raven…what happened to her?" Cyborg asked. She put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes muttering to herself. "Go back to bed guys, I got this one" Robin told his tired team who instantly relaxed and went to get some more sleep. Cyborg hesitated at the door. "Is she going to be ok?" Robin looked back at his friend. "I'll take care of her Cy, you go get some rest." He watched his friend leave before he took a seat on her bed. "It's not real. Not real." Raven was whispering. Robin took her hands in his and gently pulled them away from her ears. Raven looked at him. "I'm real Raven, I'm right here. It's ok." Robin said releasing her hands to cup her tear stained face with them. Raven threw her arms around him. "You're…not….dead!" She cried into his shoulder. "No, it was just a nightmare. It's over. It can't hurt you now." Robin said rubbing her back. Robin laid her down in bed and lay next to her. Robin rubbed her back until she fell asleep. When he was sure that she was out he got up and left her room and went down the hall to his own to get some sleep.

Raven got up early the next morning. After her shower Raven went down to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. She looked around the bloodless room glad that her dream had been nothing more than that. She inwardly smiled at the peace and quiet of the large empty room. Walking over to the sink she filled the kettle and set it on the stove. Raven had just hopped on top of the counter when the doors opened. Raven didn't look at him as he cheerily said "Morning Raven". She didn't respond either and suddenly became extremely interested in her nails. Robin walked over to her concerned and asked "Are you ok?" There was barely three feet between them. Luckily the kettle whistled just then. Raven slid past Robin to make her tea. She gasped when they brushed against each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Robin. She sat at the table with her tea in hand. Robin opened his mouth but closed it again when Cyborg walked in. "God Raven, we need to get you a quieter kettle…maybe something with a mute button." Cyborg complained to the dark sorceress. Raven just ignored him and sipped her tea. Robin shook his head at her before helping Cyborg start breakfast for everyone. _Some things bugging her, and I'm going to find out what _Robin vowed silently.

Later that night everyone was in the living room. "Dude we need to do something!" Beastboy demanded. The last time that there had been trouble had been almost two weeks ago. "Please could we travel to the mall of shopping" Starfire was saying. "Sure, I'm good with that" Raven was standing in front of the large window not listening. Robin watched her tense body from his seat on the couch. "…hello Robin, earth to Robin" Robin snapped out of his thoughts to see Beastboy waving a hand in front of his face. "err- sorry, what were you saying?" Robin asked them. He had totally lost track of the conversation. "We would like to know if you would like to journey to the mall of shopping with us?" Starfire asked batting her eyelashes at him. "No thanks Star, I think I'll hang here" Robin said thinking _perfect, now I'll have a chance to talk to Raven._ Starfire nodded frowning before flying off after Beastboy who had already left the room. Robin was looking at Raven again who was also staying home when Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "You noticed too?" Cyborg asked quietly, following Robin's gaze. He nodded. "Some things bothering her, and I'm hoping with the tower empty she'll be willing to talk to me about it." Both boys watched their dark friend for a few moments. "Good luck man, I'll try and give you as much time as I can" Cyborg said before going down to the garage where Starfire and Beastboy would be waiting. Raven turned away from the window and looked at him. "I'm going to go take a quick shower." she told him. "Ok, I was going to order us some food. Is Chinese alright with you?" Raven nodded before teleporting to the bathroom. After ordering their food Robin decided that he wanted to shower too.

Robin went back into the living room to find Raven once again staring out the window. She was in gray sweatpants that were low on her hips and a baby blue tang top that showed just a bit of skin at the bottom. She turned to him with a blank almost sorrowful expression. "I want to talk to you about something." Robin said walking to the couch. Raven met him there. She sat on down and cocked an eyebrow for him to continue. "Is everything ok, you seem tense and …quieter, than usual like something is bothering you?" Robin said sitting next to her on the couch. "It's nothing, you wouldn't understand" Raven said emotionlessly and stood to get off the couch. Robin grabbed her hand when she was halfway up. She looked at him before sitting down again. "Then help me understand" Robin told her.


	6. Chapter 6

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 6:**

Raven looked at the floor. This was hard but she trusted him. "Well last night, when I woke up terrified you were there for me. You were trying to help me." She started. "And I would do it again every night for you if I had too" Robin told her. Raven tried to smile at him, but couldn't. "No one has ever done that before. No one has ever _cared _enough before. My mother never came to check on me, or to comfort me after a nightmare. Not even when I was younger. She didn't care about me. She was afraid of me, of what I would do…" Robin didn't get what she meant. "What do you mean she was afraid of what you would do?" Raven closed her eyes "My destiny…everyone who knew me was afraid. I was always alone…always feared. I never had any friends. I didn't have anyone. I was forced to leave my home." She sighed and continued a lot quieter than before. "I didn't want to join the team because… I didn't want to be shunned again…" a lone tear fell. Robin saw and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Rae, I wish I had known" Raven finally looked at him. Robin leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. It was short but sweet. _He just kissed me! _She thought shocked. When Robin pulled back he said "I will always care about you" The doorbell rang interrupting their moment. Robin growled at it. Raven laughed lightly. Robin looked at her; he had never heard her laugh before. As Robin got up he whispered in her ear "You should laugh more, your laugh is beautiful, just like you." then he left to answer the door with Raven sitting there looking after him._ He thinks I'm beautiful…_

Robin came back a few minutes later with their food in his arms. "Foods here." Robin said juggling the containers. Raven got off the couch and helped him with their meal. They put all the boxes on the coffee table and enjoyed their dinner. It didn't take very long for them to start one of the most informing conversations either of them had ever had. Before long they were telling each other their pasts and secrets. _His past is almost as dark as mine is_ Raven thought listening to his stories about when he worked with Batman. She told him her share of secrets but she had to be careful because most of her secrets revolved around one main one. Who she _really_ is. _Should I tell him…it will change the way he sees, feels and thinks about me. _She was afraid of his reaction. Raven watched him take a bite of his food. _I hope I don't regret this_. "Robin, if I tell you something, something BIG can you promise to keep it just between us?" Raven asked picking her words very carefully. "Of course Raven" Robin said noting the hesitation and slight …nervousness in her voice. _Raven is never nervous. _"You promise?" She asked warily thinking he would tell the others or kick her off the team. _Or worse…_ "I promise" _What could she possibly have to tell me that would have this effect on her?_ Raven started slow, once again choosing her words carefully. "Ok, well I'm not exactly who or should I say what you think I am." Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What do you mean?" he asked her extremely confused. "I'm not all…..My powers…. I am…" Raven sighed and looked at the couch. "Take your time." Robin told her placing his hand over hers. Raven tried again. "I'mhalfdemon" She rushed out. "What?" Robin asked, he wanted to make sure he heard her right. "I'm half demon" Raven said again slower this time.

**I'm going away for a few days, so I will have the next chapter posted as soon as I can….hope you like the little cliffie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 7:**

His face was one of pure shock. _I can't believe she just told me she's a half demon _Robin thought looking at her. _She really trusts me_. Raven hung her head. She knew he would be shocked, she had expected it. _I almost wish he would just yell at me. I just want to know where he stands now that he knows_ Raven thought miserably. "Well aren't you going to say anything?" She asked him expecting to be kicked off the team. There was silence between them for a long time and every second of it was killing her. "I'm just going to go pack my things" She was about to get off the couch. "Raven" she looked at him as he took her hand in his own. He had a big grin on his face. "You're not mad?" she asked disbelievingly. Robin shook his head. "No, I already knew you were half demon." He admitted to her. Raven gasped, it was her turn to be shocked. "How did you know?" she didn't want the others to know. "When you nearly drowned, I ran some blood tests" Robin purposely left out the fact that Cyborg also knew. She seemed nervous enough about just telling him, he didn't want to make it worse.

Robin hadn't let go of her hand yet and he didn't want to because he was worried she would still leave. Deciding to try to make her a bit more comfortable Robin did something he never though he would do. "You just told me what is probably your biggest secret ever, now let me show you mine" Before she knew what he was doing, he reached up with his free hand and pulled his mask off. "Oh Robin, they're beautiful" Raven said stunned. His eyes were the clearest sky blue imaginable, and he hid them from everyone. _It should be a crime for him to wear that mask _Raven thought. Robin pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Robin had fallen asleep with Raven wrapped in his arms on the couch. Robin was awakened by his ringing communicator. He quickly put his mask back on and accepted the call before it woke Raven. "Hey Cy, what's up" he asked. "Where you able to find out what was bugging Raven?" Cyborg asked before Starfire or Beastboy came to find him. "Kinda, we got off topic but I was able to get her to open up though. She told me she is half demon." Robin was glad he had gotten her to open up. And the fact that she opened up to HIM was another good thing. "And we also found out that we like each other" he added. "That's good- wait, you're into each other!" Cyborg yelled. Robin looked at Raven quickly. "Keep it down or you'll wake her up" Robin scolded Cyborg quietly. He shifted the screen so his friend could see the sleeping girl for himself. "Man you better treat her right" Cyborg said with a hint of a threat. "I know, I know. I will." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Good. So anyway I was just calling to let you know we'll be back soon. Star and BB are worried about you and Raven being home alone together." The half robot informed him. Robin sighed, he knew that the others would come home eventually. "Ok I'll see you soon then." Robin said and ended the transmission. He put his communicator back on the coffee table. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven and sank back into the couch and dozed off.

Cyborg made it upstairs to the living room before the other two. He saw Robin sleeping on the couch and thought it a good idea to wake his leader. Almost as soon as Robin was awake did Starfire and Beastboy come in. "Robin, did you miss me?" Starfire asked frowning as she watched Robin bend back down to pick up Raven. "Here dude, I'll take Raven to her room." Beastboy offered. Robin gave him a strange look and said "Somehow I doubt she would want you in her room. You know how she can be; and besides I'm going to go to bed myself." Robin walked out of the room not noticing to looks of jealously from two of his teammates. "We would be smart it if we went to bed too. It's late" Cyborg threw the words over his shoulder as he left the room.

Cyborg went upstairs to the floor with everyone's room on it. He found Robin leaving Raven's room. Robin noticed his friend and waited saying "Hey Cy." When Cyborg caught up they continued walking down the hall as they talked. "So you and Raven like each other" Cyborg clarified. Robin nodded at this. "Did you ask her to be your girl?" Cyborg questioned. Robin shook his head. "Did at least ask her out?" Cyborg asked him. Again Robin shook his head. "Are you even serious about her?" Cyborg exclaimed. "Of course I am. We spent the night talking about other things and just enjoying each other's company." Robin justified himself. "Trust me; I'm going to ask her out tomorrow." Robin promised as they approached his room. "Good, don't go messing with her heart. G'night Rob." "Night Cyborg" Robin said going into his room with the door shutting behind him.

Beastboy and Starfire left the living room after Cyborg did. But they didn't part each other's company. They went to Satrfire's room. They were both upset and jealous. Starfire wanted Robin to be hers and Beastboy wanted Raven's attention. He had had a secret crush on her since she had first come to the tower. "What does he see in her, she is just too much of the DARK!" Starfire fumed pacing across her room. "I know! There is no way that Robin can be good for Raven. He'll just end up hurting her" Beastboy agreed. Starfire suddenly stopped her pacing. An idea had hit her. "I have one of the ideas…." And she whispered the rest in his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 8:**

Raven got up the next morning wondering if last night had been real or if it had all been nothing but a wonderful dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She got up and out of bed to get ready for the day ahead of her. When Raven left her room ten minutes later she found out that Robin had been outside her door waiting for her. "Morning Raven" Robin said with a warm smile. He pushed off the wall he had been leaning on. "How long have you been out here?" Raven asked tilting her head slightly to the side. "Not long, I was heading downstairs when I heard you moving around in your room. I wanted to wait for you." Robin grabbed her hand and placed a tentative kiss on her knuckles, almost as if he was afraid of how she would respond to it. They took their time going downstairs to where they knew there would be the usual 'meat vs. tofu' war corresponding between Cyborg and Beastboy. Only one complete thought had been able to make its way through Raven's head, _last night wasn't a dream._

Robin and Raven walked into the kitchen only to stand about a foot in the door. They stared at what was probably a first in the tower, or anywhere the Titans ate; meat and tofu coexisting peacefully at breakfast. Or at ANY meal for that matter. "Morning guys" Beastboy greeted them. "Yes, good morning Friends Robin and Raven" Starfire said with more cheer than normal. "Guys you gotta try Stars bacon, who knew it was so good!" Cyborg said with a giant mouthful of food. "You and Beastboy are getting along, over breakfast" Raven asked skeptically not believing that they could have a peaceful breakfast for once. Both boys nodded. "Well I'm certainly not complaining. So what put a stop to the usual fight?" Robin asked. "I came in and there was meat on the table" Cyborg said simply. Robin nodded happy enough with the answer.

Starfire floated up to Robin grabbing his arm and dragging him over to the table begging "Please sit with me Friend Robin" then promptly pushing him into the seat next to hers. Beastboy did almost the exact same to Raven only he didn't have to force her into a seat. The only open one was between Beastboy himself and Cyborg.

Robin stood up with a sigh and his plate in hand. "I'm going to go eat on the couch." Starfire was being (or at least attempting to be) way too clingy. "Care to join me Raven?" Robin asked her. She stood up nodding with her plate in hand as well and went to sit with her leader on the couch. Cyborg got up having finished his food and went down to the garage to work on his "Baby" for a while. Robin and Raven were sitting on the couch with barely a foot between them, enjoying their breakfast. Starfire and Beastboy shared a glance before taking their plates and following them over to the couch. Starfire squeezed into the much too small space between the birds, thus forcing them farther apart. Beastboy quickly took it upon himself to fill the empty spot on the other side of Raven on the couch. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder causing jealously to surge through Raven. But it was quickly replaces by irritation and discomfort when Beastboy laid his arm across her shoulders. Robin's anger quickly spiked noticing the look on Raven's face. Robin stood up causing Starfire to lift her head off his shoulder. "Get your arm off of her!" Robin said in a deadly tone. The second Beastboys hand had left her shoulder Robin took Ravens hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Robin loosened his grip but Raven only tightened hers. Starfire was the next one to jump to their feet. "Get your hands off **MY **boy!" She shrieked. Raven turned to face the alien, she was fuming mad. "Who here said he was **YOUR **boy?" Raven glared at the other girl. Beastboy jumped up too. "Well **he** definitely isn't yours!" "And who are you to say that" Robin questioned the changeling.

Starfire ended the glaring contest that had been conspiring between the two girls by jumping on Raven. Raven may have landed under Starfire to begin with but managed to flip them so Starfire was on the bottom and she was on top. Starfires eyes flared a bright emerald green. Raven had a good grip on her but Starfire was stronger and wrenched her wrist free of Ravens hold. Starfire was just about to punch Raven when someone yelled "What the hell are y'all doing!" Everyone looked to see Cyborg standing behind the couch with his arms crossed. None of the Titans had heard or seen him come back in the room. Robin used this as his chance to break up the girls fight before things got worse. Beastboy noticed what he was doing and went to help, even though moments ago they had been close to fighting like the girls had been. Robin helped Raven to her feet and Beastboy helped Starfire up. "Seriously what is going on?" Cyborg asked them, being the only 'mature' one in the room. Starfires eyes flashed green again as she tried to jump on Raven again. Beastboy halted Starfires attack and saw that Raven had backed into Robins arms. Beastboy took Ravens hand and pulled her into his own arms while Starfire immediately went and wrapped her arms around Robins neck. It wasn't long before the four of them had started fighting all over again. Cyborg watched them fight each other for a few minutes trying to figure out WHY they were fighting in the first place. After realizing he wasn't going to learn anything from this he started yelling at them to stop. Finally Cyborg charged up his sonic cannon and took aim. _I really didn't want it to have to come to this_ he thought depressed. _Hey, it's quiet. _Coming out of his thoughts he realized that the rest of the team was looking at him. "Dude, I thought we were friends?" Beastboy addressed him. "Yes, are we not your friends any longer?" Starfire was scared, Cyborgs cannon was still charged and aimed at them. "Why are you guys fighting? Aren't we all supposed to be friends, a team, a FAMILY" Cyborg screamed the last word. "But….she….they…" That's as far as she got before Starfire burst into tears. "Anyone else wanna try explaining" Cyborg asked the other three Titans. Beastboy shook his head before sitting on the couch. Cyborg shifted his gaze and it landed on Raven. _I don't know how it happened, what does he expect me to say….._Raven slowly shook her head and backed up until her back hit Robins chest. Robin wrapped his arms around Raven when she got close enough. Cyborg looked at his leader. "Well Rob, care to tell" Robin nodded and released Raven. He had started walking toward the door when he felt Ravens smaller hand slip into his. Robin turned to look at her and said something that Cyborg couldn't catch. Robin smiled at her before leaving to attempt to explain what had happened to Cyborg._ This is going to take come creative explaining_ thought Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 9:**

Cyborg and Robin wandered around the tower, their footsteps echoing in the quiet halls. "So… mind telling me what I missed?" Cyborg asked his leader. "Well after you left this morning…." Robin told the story of how the fight originally started. Then he told him in just a bit of detail what he and Raven had talked about the night before. "Alright so let me get this straight. Star likes you but you don't like her. You like Raven who likes you. But BB likes Raven and he drives her nuts." Cyborg clarified. That was quite a mouthful to say. "Yeah pretty much" Robin chuckled. They walked in silence for a while after that both deep in thought. "I can't believe you got Raven to open up and spill her secrets like that." Cyborg said astounded as they made their way back to the living room. "She made me promise not to tell anyone, but it's only fair of her to ask that. She really put herself on the line opening up to me the way she did." Robin finished just before the living room doors opened. They had been walking aimlessly for a few hours and the living room was a mess. _Figures, leave Starfire and Beastboy on their own for too long and they trash the place_ Robin thought.

After Robin and Cyborg had left Raven went to one of the far corners of the room. She got in her lotus position and began meditating. She let her mind wander and found herself thinking about the fight. _I never realized how easy it would be for everything to change. The balance that keeps us together is so precarious. If one thing changes…would the team be able to survive it? How far would todays fight have gone if Cyborg hadn't stopped us? Would we have wound up hurting each-_Ravens thoughts stopped when she sensed Robin and Cyborgs return.

"Raven can I talk to you for a minute?" Robin asked her. Raven landed on her feet and nodded. "Starfire and Beastboy clean this place up, it's a mess" Robin told them before leading the way out of the room. Raven followed him out of the tower not saying a word. They went to the edge of the water and sat on a large flat rock together. Robin was looking out at the water and she found herself staring at him. Deciding she needed something to do _other _than stare at her leader, Raven broke the silence. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Raven asked emotionlessly. Robin turned to look at her. He had a smile on his lips that she hadn't seen before. "Raven, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Raven just stared at him, she couldn't do anything but. She tried to talk but her mouth wouldn't form words. Robin took her silence the wrong way. "Oh I'm sorry Raven. I probably just screwed up our friendship. I shouldn't have said anything." Robin had stood up and looked out over the water. "I'm sorry Raven" he said again. When she could finally turn her thoughts into words she said "Robin." Robin looked at her and could see her eyes shining with unshed tears. He pulled her to her feet. "I- I want to…" Robin didn't let her finish. He kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had in him, all his affection for her. Raven was enjoying the kiss and the idea of not getting any more broke her heart but she had to do this. Raven turned her head to the side breaking the kiss. Sliding out of Robins arms she turned away from him intent on going back to the tower and locking herself in her room.

"Raven" he grabbed her hand. "Robin please, don't" she was desperate and he knew it. It showed in her voice. "Rae" he turned her around and grabbed her other hand. "We can't do this" she tried to pull her hands out of his but to no avail. "You can't tell me you don't want this" _I know she does, I just don't know why she won't let herself be happy. _Raven looked at the ground. "We can't Robin." A tear fell and Robin let go of her hands to wipe it away. Raven used this as her chance. The second he let go of her hands she said "I need to go" and turned to go back to the tower. She made it maybe three steps before Robin had caught her arm. Raven used her free hand to pull her hood up, to hide her tear stained face, in case Robin turned her around. "Will you please just let me go" Raven said thinking _we can't do this, it will be the end_. "Will you at least tell me why" Robin asked. "The team" Raven was glad her voice was still steady; so she continued. "You were there today. Who knows how far we would have gone if Cyborg hadn't stopped everyone. This could tear the team apart" Robin turned her around and she was glad her hood was up. Never letting go for fear Raven would try to leave again, Robin used his other hand to pull down her hood. Even though her voice had been steady Raven had been crying. "You're a fool Robin…you're a fool." Robin wiped away the tears. "I want to be your fool." He gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug. "What do **you** want?" Robin asked her. "WE CAN'T DO THIS ROBIN!" her voice cracked and she pulled away from him. Robin shook his head slowly as he pulled her close again. "No. Don't think about it Rae, let your heart talk. What do YOU want? What does **RAVEN** want?" Raven looked up at him. "You!" she broke down sobbing as soon as the word had left her mouth. "Then that's what you'll get." Robin said in a caring soft voice. They stayed outside long enough for Raven to calm down. She still doubted that this was a good idea. Robin walked her to her room where he tucked her in. "We'll tell the others in the morning and everything will be fine" he promised her.

Raven was awoken with the bright morning sun shining in her face. She moaned before using her powers to shut the curtains. Raven blinked open her eyes. She panicked almost immediately. _I'm not in my room_. She slowly and cautiously sat up to look around and take in her surroundings. She didn't recognize the room she was in. The blankets shifted but she hadn't moved. She looked and saw Robin lying in the bed next to her. That's when it all came back to her.

**Flashback:**

Raven had been having a horrible nightmare. She woke up, her face wet with tears. The blankets were only half on the bed, but what was on the bed was tangled around her legs and body. Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed in front of her. "Robin" he leaned forward to help her sit up and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright. Everything's ok now Rae" Robin held her tight making sure she knew that he would always be there for her. "I don't want to be alone tonight" she said, her voice full of the usually hidden fear. "And you won't be" Robin pulled back and started pulling the blankets off the floor and back onto the bed. Raven looked around her room. It seemed darker than usual. _Maybe I should consider redecorating_ she thought. She let out a small gasp. "What is it Raven" Robin asked from the foot of the bed where her pillows had somehow landed. "I saw something over there" she pointed to the corner. Robin looked and even turned on the light and looked again. "I don't wanna sleep in here tonight." in response Robin put her pillows on the bed and picked her up bridal style placing a kiss on her forehead.

When they got to Robins room Raven was just barely conscious. Robin sat on his bed and laid Raven down in the middle of it. Robin turned out the light on his nightstand and lay in bed next to Raven. She had curled up on the far side of the bed. Robin gingerly pulled her back to the middle and into his arms. Raven stirred slightly and curled into his chest with his arms around her petite waist.

**End Flashback.**

_I have never been in his room before. _Raven looked around. Most of his walls were covered with pictures of Slade. A new villain, who had recently become Robin's new obsession. There was a desk in the corner with a laptop on it, and a closet and his bed. Raven twisted around to look at the final wall. It was covered with news articles, posters and flyers. They weren't about Slade or any other villain. They were all about a circus. Before Raven could get a closer look at them Robin stirred next to her. "Hey, how did you sleep?" Robin asked removing his mask to rub his eyes. Raven shrugged at the question. She honestly hadn't slept that well. She had been plagued by nightmares all night. But luckily none of them had been as bad as the one that had originally woke her when she had found Robin in her room. "Ok I guess" Raven said. Raven turned so she was facing him. "What were you doing in my room last night?" she knew he had left before she had fallen asleep. "I was walking by your room when I heard something and decided to check on you. You were having a nightmare so I stayed to make sure you would be ok" Robin said knocking Raven onto her back and pulling her close. "What was your dream about?" Robin wondered out loud. "The team broke up and hated each other all because we had gotten together, but you wound up leaving me for Star and tried to rebuild the team without me." Raven tried to turn her back to him but he held her fast. "I would never do that" Robin kissed her lightly. "Thank you" She said. "For what" Robin asked confused. "For being there for me" Raven said snuggling up against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 10:**

Raven had dozed off in Robins arms. Robin was just about to follow her to sleep when there was a frantic pounding on his door. "Robin!" someone frantically called. Robin slid out of bed, put on his mask and pulled the blankets up so they were around Ravens shoulders. There was more frantic knocking and another "Robin" before he reached the door. Robin opened his door to find an extremely frantic Cyborg. "Robin have you seen Raven. She's not in the tower" Cyborg was talking so fast he sounded like a chattering squirrel. "Cy, she's here somewhere. Raven doesn't just wander off" Robin reasoned with his protective friend. "She's not in her room and she's not on the roof." Cyborg worriedly told his leader. "Cyborg calm down. Raven is probably just meditating somewhere quiet" Robin told his disgruntled friend. "I CAN'T FIND MY LIL SISTER" Cyborg screamed panicking because it seemed that Robin didn't know where she was either.

Raven sat up on her elbows in bed, still groggy and wrapped in the blankets. "Robin" She asked. Cyborg heard her voice and pushed past Robin into the room. Cyborg saw Raven in Robins bed and turned to look at his leader. Robin was in just his mask and boxers. "You, you did my sister!" Cyborg screamed. His face was red with anger. "Cyborg, I would never…you have to know I wouldn't" Robin said. "Cyborg" Raven spoke up, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Cyborg spared her a quick glance before jumping on Robin. He was stopped midair by Ravens black aura. Cyborg immediately fought against it. Ravens hands shook slightly as she went to stand next to Robin. Cyborg broke free of his magical bindings as Raven collapsed.

Raven watched from next to Robin as Cyborg fought against her powers. As hard as she focused she knew the binds were weakening. Raven swayed on her feet, the strain on her mind becoming too much. Her vision became blurry. Cyborg finally broke through her black magic. She could feel herself falling as everything became black.

Raven came to relatively quickly. She opened her eyes and found herself in Robins arms. Robin let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled down at her. "Are you ok?" Robin asked her. She nodded but didn't move. Content where she was Raven looked around the room for Cyborg. He was pacing at the foot of the bed. "You could have just asked and I would have let you go" she said succeeding in obtaining his attention. Cyborg stopped his pacing and looked at her. "Rae, thank god you're ok. I'm so sorry. I was just so worried about you then finding you in Robins bed" Raven interrupted him not wanting to hear the rest. "First of all it's fine, just please don't do it again. And second don't call me 'Rae'" She monotoned. "Why don't you take some time off, you could use a break from the rest of us" Robin offered shifting Raven so she was sitting in his lap instead of lying in his arms. "Thanks man, I think I'll visit Bumble Bee and the Titans East." Cyborg said as he walked out the door. (He and Bumble Bee are dating).

Robin longed to just lay around with Raven in his arms but he knew they needed to get going. "We better go talk to the others, they probably heard Cyborgs screaming and are wondering what's going on" Robin said with a sigh. Raven merely got up and walked out of his room without so much as a backward glance. Robin watched her go before changing into his uniform and leaving to find and talk to Starfire and Beastboy.

Raven went to her room to change. Raven was dreading the questions the other two Titans would pose but she knew meditation would help her. Raven left her room to make her tea before she meditated. She looked at the clock on the stove and saw it was after noon. _No wonder Cyborg was worried, I never sleep in this late._ Raven turned tea in hand and saw Beastboy and Starfire watching her. "What?" she asked in her monotone. Beastboy asked the one thing she was dreading most. "Did you and Robin-" she cut him short. "No!" there was and edge to her tone. "Please I do not understand. What was Friend Cyborg yelling about?" Starfire asked completely clueless about what was being discussed. Beastboy started talking but the two girls couldn't hear him. His mouth was going but there was no sound coming out thanks to the black magical bubble he was in. "Don't listen to anything he says Star" Raven told the naïve alien before releasing Beastboy from twelve feet up in the air. "Why should I not listen to him Friend Raven. Surely we can trust him" Starfire asked. Beastboy landed on his head on the couch. "He can be trusted he is just a brainless moron" Raven said shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "So not cool" Beastboy muttered. "Who is a brainless moron?" Robin asked walking in. "Friend Raven said Beastboy is one of those" Starfire informed him batting her lashes as usual when she talked to Robin. Raven inwardly chuckled. _She still doesn't really understand what she's saying _Raven thought. "Now Raven, where would you ever get an idea like that?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow at her. "We all know he is, oh and I already talked to them" Raven said beginning her much needed meditation.

Robin just watched her levitate there for a few moments before going to the kitchen to make coffee. Coming back into the living room he sat on the couch as he watched amused as Beastboy tried to teach Starfire how to play videogames. She seemed beyond confused by all the colorful buttons on the controller.

The rest of the day had passed uneventfully. Cyborg had called earlier to say that he was staying with the Titans East for a few days. It was late and all the Titans except Robin were sleeping in their rooms. He was just about to go to bed when a security screen popped up on the computer he had been working on. Speedy was here. Robin went downstairs and let in the young archer. "Hey Speedy" Robin said holding back a yawn. "Hey Robin, Cyborg thought I should come down here while he's gone so you guys won't be down a member" Speedy said. "That's great, do you mind sleeping on the couch tonight and we will get a room together for you tomorrow?" Robin asked his near twin as they entered the living room. "Sure thing. I am more than ready for sleep." Speedy said tossing the small duffel he had down next to the couch. Robin helped Speedy get settled on the couch with pillows and a blanket. Seeing Speedy was all set Robin bid his friend good night and went to his own room.

Robin looked at his walls. _The city is quiet and it's not good. The city is never this quiet and crime free. Something big is coming, and I bet I already know who is going to be the center of the problem. _Robin stared at one of the many pictures of Slade on his wall. _I will figure out who he is and what he's planning. _Robin quickly changed and climbed in bed before turning out his light and closing his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 11:**

Raven was up around seven the next morning. Dressing in her normal uniform she went down to the kitchen for some tea before going to the roof for her meditation. Raven put the kettle on the stove and waited for her water to boil. While waiting she pulled out the tea leaves and her favorite mug with a raven on it. When the whistle sounded she poured the steaming water into the cup and had just added the tea leaves to it when she heard someone behind her. _Why didn't I sense this guy earlier?_ She turned around to see a guy getting off the couch with short fiery red hair. "Why hello beautiful" greeted the stranger in a flirty voice.

Raven didn't hesitate to wrap him in her dark energy. She slammed him into the wall with a loud thud that echoed throughout the whole tower and held him there. It wasn't long before the rest of the team came running in all asking "What happened?" Raven looked at her captive before answering coolly "Some weirdo got into the tower and was sleeping on the couch." She motioned to the guy who was still pinned against the wall several feet above everyone's heads. "Dude, let him go" Beastboy said mad that his friend was 'hung up'. "Yes please do let him go" Starfire begged. Raven cocked an eyebrow looked at Robin knowing he had something to add. "That's no weirdo, well at least not a total one. But he is aloud here. That's Speedy from Titans East team." Raven nodded at him in understanding. She let Speedy fall to the ground and went back to her tea. Raven frowned as she left for the roof when she heard Speedy say "Robin, dude why didn't you tell me you had a hot and feisty new teammate?" Raven used her powers to hit him in the head with a pillow on her way by mixed with an eye roll. "Dude, get in line. You're not the only guy here" Beastboy said obviously still miffed about fight the other day.

"What do you mean get in line?" Speedy asked the remaining guys. Beastboy opened his mouth but Robin was faster. "It's nothing Speedy. Beastboy's just being a 'brainless moron' as Raven refers to him" Robin told the archer. "Uh huh sure. Wanna go play videogames?" he asked dropping the subject since he wasn't going to get anywhere with Robin in the room. "Race you" Beastboy challenged. _Perfect, maybe this will keep Beastboy from getting mad like he did the other day _Robin thought on his way to the roof to go talk to Raven. As soon as he left Speedy asked Beastboy and Starfire "Ok what's the scoop with Raven"

Raven couldn't believe she had let this happen. _Cyborg almost hurt Robin, and it's all my fault. I can't be anything more than a friend to Robin. Maybe not even a friend, maybe just a teammate. Speaking of the Boy Blunder. _She could sense him coming up to the roof. "Hey Raven" he said walking over and sitting on the edge of the roof with her. Raven opened her mouth to say something but the alarm blared signaling trouble in the city for the first time in almost three weeks. Raven fazed them both through the roof and into the living room to find out what the trouble was.

They flew to the bank arriving in a matter of minutes. The so-called 'problem' was a couple of amateur robbers in ski masks. "God this is going to be easy" Speedy said cockily. Beastboy turned into a lion and gave a light roar. The two robbers looked scared and one of them was even trembling in fear as Starfire, who was floating about a foot above everyone else, lit up her hands with her starbolts. No one knew that there were a total of three robbers. The third one had snuck up behind the group and grabbed Raven around the waist. He had wanted to grab Starfire but settled for Raven since he couldn't reach the other girl. "Ok Titans turn around and back away or little Miss Goth here gets hurt" he said pulling out a pocket knife and holding it to Ravens throat. Robin spun around and watched at the man pressed hard enough for a drop of blood to appear. "Back away" he repeated pressing on the knife harder when the hero's just watched at him with clenched fists.

Raven wasn't scared. But she was a little nervous and refused to show it. Her nervousness grew a bit more when she felt the blade press harder against her tender skin. She watched as Robin slowly approached only to suddenly stop out of reach. The blade once again pressed, releasing more blood. _I'm sure he only stopped because he saw the blood coming out faster as he got closer _Raven thought. She watched as Robin smirked. The she heard Starfires voice behind her and the robber. "I suggest you release her if you wish to remain undamaged" _she probably had a starbolt against his back _Raven thought grinning as the grip holding her slackened. She swiftly knocked the knife out of his hand and levitated over to her friends as the knife clattered to the cement. She grabbed all three robbers by their ankles and hit them together until they all lost consciousness, all thanks to her powers of course.

The cops quickly showed up and hauled the robbers off to jail. Raven teleported them back into their living room. "Wow Raven, I never would have taken you to be the damsel in distress type" Raven ignored him going into the kitchen but Speedy continued following her. "I mean from what Beastboy said" Speedy stopped when a pillow exploded. Raven turned to face him. "What EXACTLY did Beastboy say" her voice was deadly but Speedy didn't know how much trouble he was in and continued. "He said you were dark, dangerous, creepy, weird and what else did you say BB" He asked the changeling practically digging their graves. "Beastboy you are going to regret that" Raven hissed. "Oh and evil. That's what it was." Speedy said proud of himself for remembering everything. Raven used her powers to grab the duct tape. Beastboys ankles were covered in her black aura as he was lifted up to the ceiling where Raven duct taped him, his hands and his annoying mouth. "And as for you" Raven sent the stove at Speedy. She was about to do more to Speedy when her eyes flashed red. Raven immediately stopped and teleported out of the room.

Robin stared as Speedy dodged the stove thrown at him. Looking at Raven he saw her eyes flash red for a brief instant before she teleported out of the living room and probably into hers. "You really did it this time Beastboy, and Speedy, be glad you're not up there with him." Robin told the two boys. He saw Starfire flying up towards Beastboy. "Leave him there Star, it might teach him not to talk about people behind their back and not to call people names." She nodded solemnly and Robin continued on his way. He made his way to Ravens room knowing that she wasn't ok. _Beastboy has never gone this far before, so much for him liking Raven. I'll have to have a talk with him about this later._ Robin had reached Ravens room. He knocked. It didn't take long for the door to open a few inches. "Hey, are you alright Raven?" Robin asked gently. She had put up her walls but he hoped she would let him knock them down. "I'm fine. Now, I need to meditate." She slammed the door. "I know that's a lie. But I'm here whenever you're ready to talk." Robin said before walking away. When he got to the kitchen Starfire and Speedy were pushing the stove back into place. Robin just went and sat on the couch absentmindedly watching TV.

Raven leaned against her door. _I thought they were my friends. Then Beastboy goes and calls me weird, creepy, and evil. I can't even go to Robin for comfort. If I do then I'll end up tearing the team apart._


	12. Chapter 12

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 12:**

"She won't come out of her room" Robin said. "Why did she hole herself up in there in the first place?" Cyborg asked. It was getting late and Robin had called him to see if he had any ideas on how to get Raven to come out of her room. Robin sighed. "It's a long story, but ends with the stove being thrown at Speedy and Beastboy being duct taped to the ceiling" Cyborg just looked at his leader. _Wow she is getting more creative with her attacks on Beastboy _Cyborg thought. "Any ideas, she's been in her room since before noon" "Well did BB and Speedy try apologizing to her?" Cyborg asked. "Speedy did and got chucked down the hallway and hit the wall head first." Robin said dryly. "And Beastboy" Cyborg was dreading what had happened to the changeling if that's what happened to Speedy. "is still stuck to the ceiling" Robin stated. "Did Star try talking to her?" "Yes but had a similar result to Speedy" Robin said. _Man, sometimes I hate how stubborn Raven can be_ he thought. "And you" Cyborg asked, before he left the two birds had been pretty close. _I doubt things could go that bad that fast_ then he saw Robins expression. _Then again… _"Ya that didn't go over too well either….

**Flashback:**

Speedy had just come back from attempting to apologize to Raven. Robin waited a few hours before he went upstairs to talk to her. Robin knocked on her door. "Go away!" she yelled through the door. "Raven I want to talk to you" he kept his voice calm. "GO AWAY ROBIN!" she screamed. "Raven open the door, I don't want to have to open it myself" Robins voice was stern. The door opened with a very furious Raven behind it. "Why won't you just leave me alone and let me be?" Raven growled. There was a brief silence while Robin slipped into her room and took off his mask. "Rae, why are you pushing me away? I want to help you." "Robin just get out and leave me alone. I can handle it myself." Raven hissed. "You think you're alone Raven, but you're not. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Why won't you just tell me what's wrong? Why won't you let me help you?" Robin was getting frustrated. _She is too stubborn for her own good sometimes._ "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" Raven hissed through clenched teeth. Robin nodded. Raven threw him out of her room and into the opposite wall. "EVERYTHING!" she screamed. "Everything is wrong" she whispered as her door slammed behind her. Robin was just about to knock again when a black force field appeared in front of the door and keypad.

Little did he or anyone else in the tower who had heard her scream, know how upset she really was. Raven curled in a ball in her bed and sobbing her broken heart out.

**End Flashback.**

"Do you know what she meant by 'everything is wrong'" Cyborg asked. "No, but I can only bet that it has something to do with the team" Robin stated. _The team meaning me…_ He looked at the ground before speaking again. "I'm worried about her Cy. She hasn't eaten all day" Hr was beating himself up over this. "Raven's stubborn but not stupid; she'll probably come out for food when everyone goes to bed. I'm gonna come home. I'll be there in a few hours" Cyborg said ending the transmission.

No sooner had the screen gone black did Beastboy finally fall off the ceiling. "Ready to go apologize?" Robin asked the fallen Titan as he took a seat on the couch. "Do I have to?" Complained the horrified Beastboy. He had just gotten out of one punishment and didn't want to get stuck to something else tonight. "Yes" Robin glared at him. "All of us have gone to talk to her Friend Beastboy. It is only fair that you do as well." Starfire agreed with Robin as usual. "Can someone come with me so I won't die?" his voice waivered. "Heck NO! You should have to face Raven alone just like the rest of us" Speedy said sitting on the other end of the couch. "But..." Beastboy protested. "Sorry Beastboy but you're on your own for this one." Robin said. "Besides you're the reason she's pissed off anyway" Speedy muttered earning a glare from Robin as Beastboy trudged out of the room.

Raven got to the living room earlier than usual the next morning. She had planned on getting her tea then going back to her room before any of her teammates got up. "Morning Raven" Cyborg greeted when she entered the room. _So much for that idea _she thought. She hadn't expected him to be home yet. "Back so soon?" Raven asked in her monotone. "Yeah, I missed the team and kickin' BB's green but at video games" Cyborg said. "So what are you doing up so early, I mean I know you like the quiet time but isn't this a little extreme?" Cyborg added lightly. "Couldn't sleep" _and avoiding Robin_ she added silently. Silence fell between the two as she made her tea and he decided what to say next. "How are you?" Cyborg said lamely. "Look I'm sure you're back early because Robin called you about everything that happened yesterday, am I right?" She asked knowing that she was. Cyborg frowned at her. "He did." Raven sighed. "He called because he is worried about you, especially after you threw him out like that." Cyborg told her. Raven looked at the ground. _She looks so sad_ Cyborg thought. "So what did the grass stain do this time?" Cyborg asked the darker girl. "Let's see, other than being his usual obnoxious self, he called me names and talked about me behind my back with Speedy" She listed with just a touch of sadness in her voice. Not wanting to upset her more he changed the topic. "So was Beastboy quiet while he was on the ceiling?" Cyborg asked holding back laughter. Raven nodded "And I had a little fun involving Speedy and the stove" Cyborg burst out laughing at that, imaging Speeding trying to dodge the appliance.

Robin walked in just as Cyborg burst out laughing. He was glad to see Raven out of her room. Raven said something he couldn't catch. Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder and said "That's what I'm here for." Cyborg looked up noticing his leader. "Hey Rob". Raven stiffened haring her leader's name. "Morning Cyborg, Raven" Robin greeted them. Raven took her mug and went to sit on the couch and read her book. "When did you get back?" Robin asked his friend waiting for his coffee. "Maybe two hours ago" Cyborg guessed. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye, I am exhausted" Cyborg added yawning as he left the room.

It only took Raven half a second to realize the room had gone silent. Chancing a quick glance she saw the Boy Wonder coming over to the couch to undoubtedly come and talk to her about the previous day's events. Raven quickly glued her eyes back on her current page. "Can we talk for a minute?" Robin leaned over the back of the couch. Raven closed her book and put it down on the coffee table. Not even acknowledging Robins presence she teleported herself to her room. _What the…why would…why did she…seriously what did I do…_

Raven hadn't gone back to the living room until she was sure the others would be up. She spent the next week doing whatever she needed to do to avoid being alone in any room or hallway with Robin. She knew he wouldn't confront her about his latest visit to her room in front of the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 13:**

The Titans were outside the remains of an old where house. Slade had set off explosives inside causing the whole building to collapse on itself. The Titans had all made it out safely and were regrouping well out of range of the burning debris of the building. "So who will it be Titans," Everyone turned to see Slade, gun in hand, pointed at the team. "me or" he shot at Raven but Robin jumped in front to protect her taking the bullet. "the fallen bird?" Slade watched them for a moment before turning and disappearing into the dark of night.

Robin was lying on the ground bleeding badly. Raven was on her knees next to him. She couldn't focus her powers to heal him. The others gathered around the two birds. Everyone was concerned. Cyborg picked up an unconscious Robin and they rushed back to the tower.

When they got back to the tower Raven went right to her room and Cyborg Starfire and Beastboy hurried to the medical lab with their unconscious leader. Cyborg carefully extracted the bullet. It had landed dangerously low in his shoulder. Cyborg proceeded to stitch and clean the wound. Robin was still out cold when Cyborg left the med lab two hours later. Starfire and Beastboy had gone to bed shortly after Cyborg had stitched Robin up. Making a detour before bed Cyborg stopped by Raven's room to make sure the quiet girl was alright. Silently he over-rided the lock and took a quick peek in to see her curled up on her bed.

It was almost six in the morning when Raven silently entered the med lab. She walked up to the bed Robin was lying in. Raven's hands glowed a soft blue as she healed the bullet wound. When she was done there was no trace he had ever been shot. _He looks so clam when he's sleeping. _"I'm so sorry Robin, it should have been me lying hurt in this bed" she whispered. Raven left the room just as silently as she had come fearing he would wake up and see her if she stayed any longer.

It was noon when Robin woke up. He was surprised to see most of his team was standing around his bed. Robin's eyes traveled over his friends. _Only one missing is…_ "Friend Robin you have awoken!" Starfire said cheerily. "Welcome back to the living buddy." Beastboy said. "How's your shoulder feel?" Cyborg asked him. "Fine, where's Raven?" Robin sat up and looked around the room almost expecting to see her sitting in a corner with her book. "She is in her room" Starfire said, her smile fading fast. "Dude, she doesn't look too good either" Beastboy admitted to his leader. "How do you know? Is she okay?" Rabin managed to keep most of his concern out of his voice. Only Cyborg knew how deeply he cared for the purple haired goddess. "I was a fly on her wall. I sneezed and she realized I was there and kinda threw me out" Beastboy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was worried about her so I sent BB in there to check on her and make sure she was alright" Cyborg explained before Robin told the green boy off for going into Raven's room. "I'm gonna go talk to her" Robin swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Perhaps you should wait until later" Starfire said hopefully. "Why? My shoulder is fine, there's no reason for me not to go check on her." Cyborg looked to the other two seeing if they would help. "Somehow I don't think she would want company right now. I doubt she got much sleep last night. She seemed really upset last night; she tried to heal you but was too drained from the fight. I checked on her about an hour ago and she was sleeping. I think it's best to just let her be." Cyborg picked and chose his words carefully, knowing how Robin could be when it involved Raven. "Fine, I'll take your word for it" Robin jumped off the bed and went to find himself some lunch with the others trailing behind him.

Raven had stayed in her room all day. Cyborg had stopped by to let her know that Robin was alright. Seeing Robin hurt like that had scared her a bit. Trying to occupy herself Raven meditated until eight that night. She eventually got into a pair of short black shorts and a baggy t-shirt before lying in bed and trying to get some sleep.

Raven woke up with a gasp from her nightmare. It was midnight. She needed to tell him. She doubted he would be up still. He always went up to his room around 8:30, but she **really** needed to talk to him. Raven got out of bed and silently left her room. All that could be heard was the soft padding of her bare feet against the carpet as she made her way down the hallway to his room.

Raven knocked on Robins door. When she was greeted with more silence she phased through the door. His room looked the same as it had last time she had been in there. Robin wasn't in his bed, but steam leaked through the cracked bathroom door. _I wonder what he's still doing up?_ Raven wondered as she lay on his bed and read an article that had been on his nightstand. It was about the circus, the same one he had articles about on his walls.

"This is a nice surprise" Robin commented coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Raven heard him she stiffened on the bed letting the article slip from her hands. "It's not every night I find a gorgeous girl lying across my bed" Robin said wandering over to his closet to get pajamas. The room was silent while he dressed. "I'm sorry" Robin had just barely heard her. "Raven, what's going on? Are you okay?" His voice was soft and laced with quiet worry as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I'm sorry" she said again sitting up with her back still to Robin, hanging her head. Trying a different approach Robin put a hand on her shoulder. Raven flinched at the contact. "Are you okay Raven?" Robin kept his voice tender and quiet. Raven looked at her hands in her lap and let her hair cover her face. "I…I don't know anymore" her voice was still quiet _but at least I'm getting somewhere with her._ Robin thought. He turned her to face him. "Rae, please talk to me." Not knowing how to help her or what to say to her was killing him.She looked up at his masked eyes then quickly looked back at her lap thinking _where did my resolve to tell him go?_ "Raven whatever it is you can tell me" Robin encouraged her. Pulling off his mask he slipped it into her hands.

Raven fingered the domino mask. "I'm sorry Robin" she didn't look up from the cloth in her hands, she couldn't she would lose her precious control. "Why, you have nothing to be sorry for" Robin told her. As far as he knew Raven hadn't done anything wrong. "I'm sorry for everything" a tear landed on the mask.


	14. Chapter 14

**From the Streets**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

**Chapter 14:**

Robin moved to pull Raven into his arms. "Rae, you really don't have anything to be sorry for." Raven pulled away from his open arms and stood up. "Yes I do. The past week and a half" Robin got off the bed. "You don't need to be sorry" Raven just bowed her head twisting the mask in her hands. "Just, why did you keep pushing me away?" Robin asked taking a step towards her. Raven took three steps back. She still hadn't looked him in the eyes yet. "I'm sorry I thought it was best" Raven mumbled to her leader. "Raven you don't need to be sorry" Raven turned and rested her head against the corner she had backed herself into. "Yes I do" she whispered. "Tell me. Tell me what you _think_ you need to be sorry for" Robin told her. "EVERYTHING" Raven had to refrain from yelling into the corner. "What is everything?" Robin asked calmly. "Ignoring the team, kicking you out of my room, out of my life, avoiding you, locking myself in my room, you getting shot" Ravens voice rose just the slightest bit with each new thing that she said. Her back was still to him. "It's okay, I don't blame you for any of that." Robin closed the gap between them and turned her around. "It should have been me hurt, not you." Raven mumbled quietly, still stubbornly looking at the floor. She was determined not to let her control slip. "Raven" she refused to look at him. Robin gently took hold of her chin and lifted it forcing her to look at him. As soon as Raven saw those caring blue eyes she collapsed into his arms crying. She had missed the warmth of his embrace.

"Raven you don't need to be sorry, I'm not mad or anything" Robin reassured her wrapping his arms tighter around her shaking form. "You're a fool Robin…you're a fool…" Raven cried into his shoulder as he rocked her in his arms. "Haven't we already had this conversation?" He asked quietly with a raised eyebrow. "You could have been killed… I don't want you to leave me." Raven whispered. "No one is going to take me away from you" Robin kissed her temple. "I promise. I won't leave you."

Robin walked Raven back to her room. Tucking her in he kissed her goodnight and promised that he would always be there for her. "Thank you…and Robin?" He was by the door and turned around to look at her. Raven sat up in bed. "Will you stay here with me?" Robin went back over to her bed. "Of course I will" Raven watched him slide in between the sheets, and she slowly inched closer to him. Robin sat up on one arm, and using the other one he grabbed Raven around the waist before pulling her closer and kissing her.


End file.
